51 Weeks
by writerluv
Summary: AU of The Last of the Time Lords. There are fifty-two weeks in a year, but you only need fifty-one to get to know somebody. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Authoress Note: _**I don't feel like making this story into a one shot or write long enough chapters to make it into a proper fanfictoin, so I'm writing drabble sections. Enjoy!

51 Weeks

**Summary:** AU of The Last of the Time Lords. There are fifty-two weeks in a year, but you only need fifty-one to get to know somebody. Jack/OC

After one week with The Master, the infamous and indestructible Captain Jack Harkness learned what it meant like to loose all hope. Everyday The Master would saunter in his prison and flaunt his victory over the earth and The Doctor, and then he would leave the Captain to reminisce in his failure. Even though he had great faith in Martha Jones in her mission that The Doctor had had sent her on and the constant reassurance that everything would be fine from Trish Jones, Jack couldn't help but feel alone, chained up because there wasn't anything he could do.

His head was loped off to the side, putting a lot of strain on his neck. This was the closing thing to sleep he ever got, due to the fact that The Master had decided that it would better if all his limbs were separately chained, causing the prideful Captain to look like a giant "X." Of course, Jack had suffered worse physical pain and or discomfort, but The Master could have been a little merciful by letting his prisoner to sleep, once in a while, on the cold floor.

The door slide open, revealing two guards in British, army clothing of The Master; they held a girl with short, fuzzy, brown hair and small amounts of drool sliding down from her mouth. Apparently, she had an easier time sleeping up than poor Captain Jack.

He opened one of his eyes to get a good look at what was happening. Frankly, he preferred Trish Jones bringing and feeding him goop to the army men who would do more harm and damage to him (they couldn't repeatedly kill him because that was the only other fun The Master had, other than goading The Doctor). They clicked her wrists and ankles in a similar holding cell as he was in. Following was The Master, prancing merrily in.

"Now, don't you want to tell me what you see?" The Master poked his face into hers. Her head was limp and eyes drooped, and more drool dropped.

"I guess you're the silent type, aren't you?" The Master poked his finger onto her shoulder repeatedly. Again and again and again. He turned to Jack, shrugging, said, "Well, I guess you have a new roommate." Jack glanced quickly at his new roomie and went back to sleep.

"Is he gone yet?" A soft voice came out of nowhere.

"Wha-who?" Jack inarticulately replied.

The same voice chuckled. "Not much the talkative type, are we?"

Jack slightly blushed at being made fun of (usually he was the one who made fun of other people). Then he straightened up to cover up his embarrassment.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business," she turned her nose the opposite way.

Jack fused his eyebrows together. Most people were friendlier toward the unusually attractive and indestructible Captain. What made her so different?

He looked back over to the girl and studied her. Dirt streaks covered almost every inch of her body, and tears were profuse in random places of the fading jeans and a "Rock Me Ama Deus" written in gold on a pink t-shirt. She snored lightly as little drops of drool cleaned the more filthy part of her face. Clearly she hasn't made her appointment with the shower yet. Her expression was so calm and relaxed; it almost scared Jack out of his wits.

When the left side of neck complained about the uneven strain, Jack let his neck his neck drop back to its former position. After a while, he went into what seemed like a cat nap.

"Oy, Jack, wake up!" someone shook the weary captain. He opened up his heavy lids to the image of Trish Jones waving a bowl of mush under his nose.

"Ugh, what is this…goop?" the girl asked with disgust as Francine Jones tried to spoon feed her the drooling mass. The mother rolled her eyes in amusement and frustration—it was almost a bit of a déjà vu for her.

"I don't really know…you might want to ask Jack, he's actually eaten this thing for about a week by now," Francine told the girl. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and swallowed it down, then scrunched her nose.

God awful, isn't it? Jack wanted to say but never did. There was something about her that made her so unfriendly? No, that isn't the right word. He was sure that there was something more than just unfriendliness, almost like she wanted to be alone.

As the Jones left the room, The Master pushed them to the side, making a dramatic entrance and approached the new prisoner.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and tell your Master what you know?" he sweetly said and flashed a toothy smile.

"Screw. You." She spat in his face. He stood back and grimaced. Jack couldn't help but notice that her accent wasn't like any from around here, almost American.

"Oh, dear. Now, you've really forced me to do some really not nice things to you." The Master snapped his fingers and two guards appeared, who unstrapped the rebellious teen. "Well, this is boring!" he exclaimed, and then in his hand manifested his sonic screwdriver. The Master pointed it at Jack and pressed the big, red button. A jet of green light shot directly at his heart and stopped it. For a few minutes, Jack felt nothingness and thought that he was floating above the whole scene unfold and felt a vortex pulling him back in.

"You know, that wasn't as entertaining as I thought it would be," sighed The Master.

"You and me both," Jack sarcastically replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note:** I almost forget, I don't own anything except the girl! Gasp! And nobody reviewed. Pouts

"I wish she would stop scratching me like that…it hurt," a guard complained as he and his friend brought the sleeping girl back from some of the less enjoyable rooms in the ship.

"Yea, well, at least you don't have to worry about rabies shot!" the friend shouted back. On her bowed face, Jack could see a little smirk and certain smugness in her aurora. They locked her back into her cage with much relief that she was off their hands.

"You know, I'm feeling like this is a déjà vu kind of thing, you know?" The girl said cheerfully to Jack.

Jack, who now was much less confused when she addressed him, responded wittingly, "It would be but you're not making fun of me so…" he finished, trailing off.

"You're right, so do you want to get some coffee after this?" She thrust her head to Jack.

"What?" Jack dumbfounded replied.

The girl smirked even more. "Yea, you're right. Coffee's way over rated. Hot chocolate would be much better." She confused the poor captain to no end. What actually perplexed him most was that he might have finally met his match.

About a few weeks later, nothing happened between these two captives. All but silence filled the room. Then again, everyday The Master would saunter in as if he ruled the world (and yet, he did), continuing his daily ritual (interrogate the girl, send her off to some random place, kill Jack and rub his victories in The Doctor's face). And before that, the Joneses would come in and feed the starving prisoner with the goop. Except today was different.

"Jack," Trish Jones whispered below audible, "I can only tell you this once, and only once: at ten 'o clock, you have to make a break for it to distract the majority of the guards, while The Doctor goes for The Master's screwdriver-thingy." She continued to feed him, looking like everything was normal.

"So…are you going to tell me what you and the others are planning?" The fuzzy-brown haired girl asked politely when the Joneses left.

"And what makes you think that we're up to something?" Jack coyly posed. He didn't know how she knew, but he probably knew why she wasn't told (okay, so he thought it was because she was extremely annoying).

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Ms. Trish Jones feverishly whispered in your ear for about, oh, ten seconds tops?" She somberly smiled and laughed, "Don't worry. I understand that you guys don't trust me. Believe me, I wouldn't trust me either." Soon after, The Master strutted in and went on with the usual ritual.

As the rest of the month dwindled by, the rituals of The Master came to a stop. Instead of repeating and mentally torturing the adolescent, he was merely content with interrogating her and, eventually, stopped making his daily visits, which was a relief for Jack because this meant that he would stop being killed.

"What makes you so important?" Jack abruptly intruded on the girl's profound thoughts.

"Well, makes you think you're so important!" she spat back, clearly distraught that her thoughts were disrupted. "But if must know, I mean really know, it's none of your business!" The girl harshly whispered, "Fui, fuisti, fuit, fuimus, fuistis, fuerunt!"

"Oh well, sorry for intruding on your personal life!" Screamed Jack.

"You should be. Possum, potes, potest…" she huffed as she continued her odd chants. The doors opened to the Joneses, holding the bowl of goop.

"Hey, uh," the girl began.

"Mrs. Jones," Mrs. Jones (well, duh!) filled in the blank.

"Okay, could you send The Master a little message for me if you see him?" sweetly she asked.

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes at the question. Of course she had seen The Master everyday; he was the one who ordered her to do his pathetic biddings, but, none the less, she nodded her head.

"Alright. Could you tell him 'Mors tibi venit'?"

The messenger nodded her head and repeated the strange phrase out the door.

"What were you telling him?" Jack asked with much curiosity. The girl smiled in triumph at her accomplishment of confusing everybody.

"Giving him what he's always wanted. The knowledge of the future."

The Captain nodded his head. Who wouldn't want to know about the future? Especially someone like The Master, who would always look over his or her shoulder, would want to use all means to secure his power.

"Wait, you're a physic?" Again, who the girl really was seemed to have eluded him. And again, she seemed to have prior knowledge to how Jack would react.

"I was wondering when you would ask about that. Apparently, I grew up on a space rift…quite interesting actually." She relaxed her arms and allowed herself to cradle in the circular chamber. The Captain, in return, straightened up and positioned himself, preparing for a long explanation.

"Care to explain yourself?" Jack raised his eyebrow. The girl sighed, knowing that sometime she would have to tell her roommate the reason for her presence on the Valiant.


	3. Chapter 3

In a mere few hours, Jack learned more about Teresa—the girl—then he ever would have guessed.

Teresa came from a family of intellects, meaning that all of her relatives were successful teachers and made a fair amount of money from books at one point in time. Thought, unlike the others, her dad was so well known in his area of expertise (okay, extraterrestrial field) that Prime Minister Saxon wanted her father in his Cabinet. After moving from the U.S to England and only meeting Saxon once, Teresa had an immediate hatred for the man and a strong opponent of all his policies. Many of which included the Archangel Project and the Toclafan thing. What she didn't know was that Saxon knew about her dreams from there only meeting and already made room for her in his twisted plans.

After the aliens and downfall of The Doctor, she had the pleasure of watching her parents die in front of her as part of the ten percent of the population to be killed. For about a week she was on the run, until The Master's men caught and brought her to her present location.

Jack, being the astute man he was, noticed that she was hiding or dancing around some details. Then again, when he told his story, he did leave some major important details out (like never being able to die).

The weeks turned into months, and the months turned into almost a year. And the two were closer than ever. Between them, they had many inside jokes and a secret language. Well, being trapped inside a floating ship tends to do that to prisoners. Laughter filled the main hall, much to The Master's disgust when he passed by.

Things were becoming out of hand for him. The Doctor refuses to breakdown, The Joneses have a plan up their sleeves and the constant laughter was giving him a headache! How could everyone be so optimistic in what was suppose to be their time of misery, while he, the ruler of the world and soon universe, was so unhappy? And the little girl, threatening him like he had something to worry about, how could she? She was his prisoner, not the other way around! Then the drumming, that constant drumming!

Back in holding cell were Jack and Teresa laughing about some adventure Jack had with his Torchwood crew.

"Wow, they sound like a bunch of characters." She pensively thought for a moment. "They remind me of my friends at school…we tended to get into trouble with some of the higher ups," she laughed. Jack couldn't help but laugh when she smiled at old memories. To him, her smiles were like flints of hope that he thought were long gone. And the livid details and passion she put into her stories definitely caught his attention.

"Unfortunately, I can't even tell if they're alive or not…" he sighed his sad thought. He didn't want to think such things, but it has been more than a year since they last met, and the wild goose chase The Master sent them on, it could have been more than a chase on their part.

"Don't worry, have faith. You'll see them again." She beamed at him. Again, there was another flint of hope which warmed him.

"Alright you love birds, time for your meal," Trish Jones interrupted them. On the side of the bowl she carried, three fingers were up, signaling the plan.

"You know, this stuff makes me wish for fish 'n chips!" Everyone hear Teresa bursting out, laughing.

"God, I would rather eat this stuff than that!" Jack sent her glaring stare.

"Well, then that means you have no taste!" They two never realized that Mrs. And Ms. Jones had already left.

Well, I guess this is where I come in. He thought excitedly. With all his might he pulled the chains until they broke. He glanced over to his new friend who looked completely miserable. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he knew what she wanted. Jack went over and tugged on the chains and broke them.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Teresa shouted. Jack lifted her and gently placed her on the ground. At first, she lost her balance and fell, but soon regained control over her legs.

"Just stay behind me, alright?" Jack warned her. "Alright?" She shook her head sarcastically and followed the Captain out. When they confronted their first guard, Jack punched him and took up the gun. He searched in some pockets, eventually finding what he was looking for.

"I assume you know how to shoot a gun." He handed her a small, back up pistol. She looked from the pistol that remained on its side in her hands to the Captain.

"Ah, no." Jack placed her index finger on the trigger and cocked it back for her.

"Aim and pull," he commanded. Teresa fearfully stared at the gun.

They tiptoed through the empty corridors, searching in all corners for any enemy. Soon they heard hush conversations and saw shadows coming.

"Stay here," he ordered. She tried to object, but he stopped her.

"I am not one of your da.mn Torchwood agents!" she finally got out. Jack sighed, knowing that it was almost impossible to argue with the adamant girl. But before they could proceed, the military men shot the Captain down.

Teresa looked down at Jack then up to the men, while holding her hands up and said, "Don't shoot me, I don't come back from the dead."

**Authoress Note:** I do relieaze that the last comment does not make any since, but please do understand that I know what I'm typing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authoress Note:_** Yeah, this is short and not my best story out there. And, oh yeah, this is the second to last drabble. Enjoy and review!

Jack Harkness looked down upon the musty engine room again. He really hoped that this would have ended when The Master stopped torturing Teresa. Invisible pressure squeezed him until he felt like someone was pulling him through a tiny tube. His eyes, heavy as lead, opened to a blurry world. Though, from the blobs, he could tell that he had an impatient roommate, waiting for him to come back.

She knew. He thought and castigated himself for not realizing that the omniscient girl knew.

"Took you long enough," Teresa sarcastically said.

"It's like I have a choice of when I come back."

He heard a small huff of frustration came from the other side of the room. Looking over, Jack saw Teresa mindlessly rotating her head and sighing exasperatingly. She, shrugging, finally caught his eyes with own puppy-dog ones and gave him a nervous smile.

"I wanted to tell you that I knew, but I also wanted you tell me when you were ready."

Jack couldn't stay angry with her, no matter how much he tried. Just seeing her so…miserable. It was like a knife plunged into his stomach and continuously twisted and turned mercilessly. Though, no blood spilled onto the ground.

Suddenly, several militia men entered the threshold with a pair of extra gun slung on the back of one of them. Jack, surprised, prepared for the worse, as Teresa gave a melancholy sigh.

"Oye, Captain, time to shine!" The man with the extra guns informed, while releasing the prisoners and handing them the guns. Jack shot a worried glance to Teresa, who, with wide open eyes, stared at the gun.

"I'll take that," he said, sauntering over, and took it from her. He slung the gun over his shoulder and led her to the group.

The group creeped through the deserted hallways, going over the sweet and simple plan: destroy The Paradox Machine.

Teresa gulped and wiped the streaming sweat from her face. Jack took noticed and became worried for her mental safety.

"Are you okay?" he asked his former adversary.

"Yeah, yeah. Just…déjà vu," she waved her nervousness off. Jack, though, couldn't shake it off as easily. Shadows from the corners jumped and flickered. It had to be more than just déjà vu.

The men in cameo knelt down, preparing to shoot.

"Teresa, get down!" Jack harshly whispered to her.

"Wha-?" As she tried to respond to Jack's command, an echo discharged through out the room. Everyone held his or her breath, wondering who shot the fatal bullet and who received it.

"I don't feel so well," Teresa absently stated. She touched her stomach, from where something wet, warm and sticky on her finger tips. Blood seeped through the pink shirt.

"Oh, God." Her legs gave way, threatening to allow her to fall head on onto the ground, only to have Jack catch her in time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack, I don't want to die here…" Teresa grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it gently. He gulped. The bullet was longed too far to do emergency removal; her only hope was The Doctor.

"You won't die here, I promise," he reassured her and himself, "The Doctor will be able to help you."

She smiled wretchedly and sputtered a little blood. "I won't make it, Jack. It's too late for me." More blood was coughed up. Seeing her in such pain caused painful pangs in his chest. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

"I'm never going to make it…I saw it. I saw this moment," she whispered back.

"No," he shook his head, "it doesn't have to end this way."

"Jack, just trust me…agh!" The bullet moved further into her body.

"Please, promise me one thing…"Jack nodded is head vigorously. "Throw me out the Valliant."

"What, why?" Jack couldn't understand what had possessed her to ask such a request.

"Jack, you promised!" She screamed when the pain progressed to the rest of her body.

"But, but" Jack stuttered.

"Just do it!" At the last moment she let go. Her body limped and formed against his brought hers closer. He cried into her unruly hair, hoping that some way she would come back to life, like The Doctor. A militia man approached the mourning Jack and placed his hand over the Captain's hunched shoulder.

"We should get going." Jack looked up at him, telling her that he can't leave Teresa.

"You go…I have to do something." The man nodded then ran to catch up with everyone else. He picked up Teresa in a bridal-style after shedding his guy. He came upon an emergency exit, tugging on the handle and opening it to the sky.

"Oh, God," Jack whispered into her ear, "I love you." He dropped her unmoving body into the high-flying, fluffy clouds. Reluctantly, he returned to his gun, picking it up and leaving to finish the job.

.: :.

Finally, it was over. The whole fiasco was over. The Master was gone, and the world doesn't remember a thing. Everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything.

Martha decided to leave The Doctor to peruse her own career (and to settle down from the adventures), and The Doctor  took care of a ship load of people after he left, while Jack—who too turned down to go with The Doctor—wallowed in self-pity by the docks.

Everybody in the whole entire world who died and suffered never did, and they went on, as if nothing, _nothing_ happened. Though, in a way, everything that happened never did.

_None of it happened._ Jack remembered. _But she was on the ship too…_ He rebutted the tiny bit of hope. _Then again…she was out of the Valiant before I destroyed the Paradox Machine, then that would mean…_ Jack's face lit up, and he ran to the middle of the city. Of course, when he got there, the indestructible Captain released that he had no idea where to start. She was so careful about not revealing where she lived, even where she would have lived if Saxon had appointed her father to his Cabinet. In all honesty, she wasn't all that honest with Jack.

But now, none of that mattered because he knew she was alive somewhere and he knew he would see her again.


End file.
